Dragon Ball FGC (REMADE) Season 1
by GohanFGC
Summary: What if...Gohan was born a girl? A young female Gohan meets a young boy while out training with Piccolo and her father in preparation for the arrival of the Androids. (Note: This is a remade Version with much needed improvements including slower pacing and a serious overhaul in detail.)
1. Episode 1 A New Friend

A New Friend

(DISCLAIMER: In a world where Gohan is born a girl, the events as they play out in Dragon Ball Z leading up towards the Android Saga are near identical. As a result, any minor differences in the timeline up until this point are not worth mentioning in the interest of saving time. Also the female Gohan in this story is meant to look almost identical to the male version in the actual series save for a few minor details to be sure.)

The story begins with Jan, a young boy around the age of 11 with dark hair, big bright blue eyes, a slender frame, and pale complexion. He rode his bike home from buying his mom milk, bread, and butter. After being chased by wild animals both to and from the store thus far, he was now less than a mile from his home. Just then, he noticed something falling from the sky. He can't quite make out what it is at first. But suddenly it crash lands just a few feet away from him, the force of which is so great he falls from his bike, and knocking over all the groceries he bought. He thinks to himself 'What the heck was that?' He looks down and notices a little girl with a slender build, and long dark hair; no older than himself; wearing a teal gi of sorts, and a white scarf.

Concerned, Jan asks "Hey. Are...are you okay?"

The girl groans as she lifts herself up off the ground. "Yea, I'm fine."

Confused and uneasy about what he's seeing, Jan exclaims "Wha-! But...you fell from the sky. Are...aren't you hurt?!"

The girl stands up, dusts herself off, and replies "No. Don't worry, I'm okay." She turns around, and the second Jan sees her face, he is overtaken. Jan has lived on the fringe of civilization his whole life and has never seen a girl his age until now. The girl now looks him in the eye and asks "Hey, is there something wrong?"

Stunned, Jan trips and falls backward. He then asks the girl "Wha...You...you're a girl, aren't you?"

"Uh...yea. So?"

"It's just that I...I've never seen a girl my age before."

Surprised, the girl asks him "Really?"

Jan nods his head "Mhmm. My mom says that if I ever meet a girl my age, I should be extra-nice and respectful to them no-matter what."

"Oh. Well, that's nice."

The Gohan notices the bike and the groceries lying on the ground. She asks the boy "Hey, is that stuff yours?" Jan nods and the girl replies "Sorry about that." She then helps Jan pick all the groceries back up. Afterwards, the girl asks "So, you seem like a nice boy. What's your name?"

Jan replies "I-I'm Jan."

The girl smiles. "I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you."

Up in the sky, a voice shouts "Gohan? That you down there? Come on! Lets go!"

Gohan replies "Coming, Dad!" She looks back at Jan and says "I gotta go now, Jan. See ya!"

As Gohan takes off from the ground, the boy is stunned. He thinks to himself 'Th...That girl can fly? Is...Is she an angel?' After a short pause, Jan snaps out of his trance. 'I gotta get home.' He grabs the groceries then gets back on his bike and rides off into the distance. Meanwhile, Gohan looks back in the other direction and thinks 'Hey, that boy was kind of cute.' Up until now, she has never met a boy her age with such an innocent disposition before. Gohan could not sense any ill intentions from Jan whatsoever.

Just then; her father, Goku flies up to her with Piccolo beside him, and asks "Hey Gohan, you wanna go another round or do you wanna take a break?"

Gohan thinks for a moment, then replies "We've been training for hours now, Dad. Might as well take a break."

"Okay, then. Last one back is a rotten egg!" Goku flies ahead.

Then Piccolo yells "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" Then Piccolo flies off.

Upon arriving at home, Jan opens the front door to his mother's cottage. As he enters, Jan calls out "Mom, I'm back!"

Just then; Jan's mother, a beautiful young looking woman, walks over to Jan. She says to him "Good boy, Jan. You got the groceries. Did you get hurt along the way?"

Jan smiles and replies "No. I'm okay."

Jan's mother is a woman of pale complexion with bright blue eyes; the same as her son. She looks down and she sees a scratch on her son's arm. Concerned, she asks him "Jan, what happened to your arm?"

Jan replies, "It's just a scratch. No big deal."

"Well, You're just a little tough guy, aren't you? Here let me get you a Band-Aid." Jan's mom finds a clean Band-Aid and places it on the scratch mark. "There you go. All better." Then she kisses her son on the forehead.

Moments later, in the kitchen, Jan sits at the table as he is about to be served lunch. "Um, Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I-I met someone new on the way back."

"Oh did you?"

"Yea, It was a girl."

Jan's mom looks at her son and smiles "A girl? Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. What was her name, sweetie?"

"Uh...Gohan. Her name was Gohan."

"Gohan? You mean like that girl who lives just down the road from here?"

Jan is surprised "Wait. You know her?"

"Yes. She's a very smart girl. She always does her homework, and her parents are nice people too."

"I wish I could go to school."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

Years ago. when Jan was little more than an infant, his father mysteriously vanished. Nobody knows for sure what happened to him, but by now he's presumed to be dead. Over the years, Jan's mother has had to sell off most of her land only just to get by. As a result, Jan was unable to get past kindergarten, and was forced to drop out of school. However, this setback did not seem to interfere with Jan's desire to learn. While his mother offered him assistance every now and again; for the most part, Jan taught himself how to read and write.

Jan's mom is also an amazingly good cook. She is sure to provide a perfect balance of meat, fruits, and veggies for the young boy. The moment she places the food in front of Jan, he pigs out; wolfing it down in less than a minute and not leaving out a single vegetable. Once he's done, Jan calls out "More please."

At the Son house, Goku chows down at the dinner table, and Piccolo is outside meditating. Gohan is at the dinner table as well. After finishing her first bowl of food, she says "Hey, Mom?"

Chi-chi responds "Yes hon?"

"I met somebody new today while I was out training."

"Oh did you?"

"Yea. It was a little boy, about my size."

"Oh? What was his name?"

"His name was Jan."

Chi-chi turns around and looks at Gohan. "Jan? You mean like that little boy who lives down the road?"

"You know him?"

"Oh yes. He's very sweet. Always goes out of his way for his Mom." Gohan's mother lets out a sigh. "It's a shame though."  
"How so?"

Chi-chi sighs again "See, his father passed away when he was only a baby."

"Aww."

"And it doesn't help that his mom is struggling just to make ends-meet."

Just then, Goku holds out his empty bowl and calls out "More please."

The next day; Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo resume their training. Meanwhile Jan is playing in the backyard of his home. Before long, however, he begins to stray too far. Then as Jan attempts to cross a river while walking on a log, he falls into the river. as he pokes out of the water to get some air, he lets out a scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

At that moment, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo hear Jan's cry for help. Gohan exclaims "It's...Jan!"

Recognizing the situation, Goku exclaims "Gohan, you've got to save him! We'll finish up here!"

"Right!"

Gohan rushes over to Jan's location, as the water pushes him towards a waterfall. As Jan's head pokes out of the water again, he lets out another scream. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" Gohan dives into the water and flies out holding Jan. By that time, the boy was whimpering. As he opened his eyes and realized that he was safely out of the water, he thought to himself 'I-I'm alive?'

As Gohan set him down on the ground, she asked the boy "Are you okay?"

As soon as Jan looks Gohan in the eye, he cries out "You...you saved me! You...you ARE an angel!" Then he embraces her.

Mildly embarrassed, Gohan gently pushes Jan away and says "Woe. Take it easy." Just then, the girl looks into Jan's eyes and is awestruck by what she sees. The look on Jan's face is so innocent, Gohan thinks to herself 'He looks so...so sincere.'

After a short pause, Gohan says "Come on, then. Let's get you home, Jan."

As they both stand up, Jan says "Okay."

"So where do you live? I can fly you there."

"Uh..." Jan points in a specific direction. "Uh, down that way."

"Alright, just hang on tight."

Gohan grabs hold of Jan and takes off. As Gohan and Jan soar high above the trees, Jan looks down and begins to whimper. Gohan says to him "Don't be scared, dude. We're almost there."

"D...dude?"

(In the end, Gohan manages to get Jan back to his mother safe and sound. However with the Android threat fast approaching, Gohan resumes training with her father and Piccolo. Stay tuned for Episode 2.)


	2. Episode 2 The Pain of Loss

The Pain of Loss

(Last time on DRAGONBALL FGC, a female Gohan met a young boy while out training with Piccolo and her father in preparation for the Android threat. The next day, the young boy fell into a stream, and nearly died. Fortunately, Gohan was there to save his life. Now with only one day left until the Androids arrive, what lies in store for our heroes? Find out today.)

Almost three years have passed since the mysterious Super Saiyan from the future warned our heroes of the danger that lay ahead. Now late in the afternoon, the final day of training is drawing to a close. Goku and Gohan are just waiting for dinner when they hear a knock at the door. Outside, Jan is waiting at the door crying, looking at an old picture of his beloved mother holding his infant self. Remembering all the time and effort he had put into keeping her alive and happy after his own father disappeared, he thinks to himself 'Why? Why did she have to go? It's not fair.'

Gohan opens the door to her home. "Jan?" From the second she sees Jan, she can tell that something terrible has happened. "Jan, what's going on?"

Jan sniffles and wipes the tears from his face. "It's my mom...she...she came down with a bug and-" He sniffles again. "I-I couldn't save her, Gohan. I just couldn't save her, and now she...SHE'S GONE!"

As Jan bursts into tears, Gohan embraces him and says "There-there. It's alright. You'll be okay. Come on. Let's go inside."

Once inside, Jan sits down and recounts his tragic tale to Goku and his wife.

* * *

Mere minutes away from death, Jan's mother says to her son "Jan, listen. When this is over, I want you to go and live with Gohan and her family. If they are the kind-hearted people I know they are, they'll take care of you. I am sure of it."

Jan is sitting at his mother's bedside crying. "Mom, please don't die! Please! I'll do anything!"

"You've done all you can for me, sweetie."

"It's not enough!"

"Jan, listen to me. I do not want my death to be your end as well. You need to be strong. You need to be strong!"

Jan sniffles and embraces his beloved parent for the last time. "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry."

His dying mother closes her eyes for the final time. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Jan bursts into tears.

Gohan and her family are stunned and aggrieved at what they hear.

"Oh. You poor thing," says Chi-chi as she hugs Jan.

"Wait a minute," says Goku confused. "What about the rest of your family? Aren't any of them gonna help you?"

Chi-chi lets out a sigh and tells her husband "I don't think so, Goku."

Jan wipes the tears from his face before saying"My father and grandparents died years ago, and I don't have anyone else. My mom was all I had left."

Goku effects a hopeful grin and places a hand on Jan's shoulder. "Don't worry little guy. We'll take good care of you. Okay? I promise."

Jan sniffles and rubs his eyes before saying "Thank you...uh...But what about Jin?"

"Uh...who now?"

"Jin...my cat."

Gohan lights up and says "Wait a second. I didn't know you had a kitty cat."

"Yea. I have him right here actually. I left my nap-sac unzipped slightly so he has some air. It's also padded at the bottom, so he's comfortable as well." Jan reaches into his nap-sac and pulls out a small black cat with big blue eyes and tiny feet. "Here he is. Say hello, Jin." The cat meows.

"Aww. He's adorable! Is he a munchkin?"

"Actually, yes, he is."

"Aww. That's so cute. He's like a little baby!"

Both Gohan and Goku have always loved animals. Gohan hadn't forgotten the days when Icarus was around; and Goku, during his childhood, once saved a rat from an underground explosion.

Chi-chi, on the other hand, isn't so sure. She asks the boy "Okay, so does the little guy have a cat-box or anything else he needs?"

Jan answers "Well no. He usually goes potty outside."

Surprised, Chi-chi asks "Aren't you worried he'll escape or something?"

"Well, no. I mean if he really wanted to, he's certainly able to; but he's never been known to do that. I've seen him climb up on top of the outside fence one time, but he didn't go past it. He's really good about that."

Gohan scratches under the cat's chin. "What a smart little kitty. Hey Mom, can we keep him?"

Gohan's mom lets out a sigh. "Fine...but you feed him yourself!"

"Aww, Mom!"

Jan reassures her "No, it's okay, Gohan. I usually just catch fish for him. The rest of the time, the little guy just catches bugs and field mice every now and again."

Chi-chi asks Jan "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well I guess that's okay." She pauses. "Alright, we'll keep him. By the way. Have you had anything to eat today, Jan?"

Gohan takes Jin. "Oh yea. Are you hungry, Jan? Gosh, you must be starving."

* * *

The four of them head into the kitchen. Gohan, Goku, and Jan sit down at the table. "You arrived just in time for dinner, Jan," says Chi-chi.

As dinner is served, Goku and Gohan dig in, but Jan is still beside himself with grief over his mother's death. At first, Jan doesn't even touch his food, even though he hasn't eaten much since his mom passed away the day before. Chi-Chi is trying to get him to eat the food she placed in front of him. "Well, go on, Jan. Eat. You'll feel better."

Jan lets out a sigh and takes a bite of the food Chi-Chi prepared for him...and...much to his surprise, the food tastes exactly like something his mother would've prepared for him. He remembers the balanced meals his mother use to make for him every day. Jan pauses...then he chows down like he'd never eaten food in his life. He eats so fast, it eventually gets to a point where some food particles end up slipping down the wrong pipe for a second. Jan starts coughing pounding his chest to dislodge them.

Gohan starts patting Jan's back to help him out. "Take it easy there, buddy." Eventually the food particles go down the correct way as they should.

As the family finishes the meal, Gohan stands up and stretches before saying "Well, I'm beat. I'm heading off to bed. Have a good night, Jan."

"Goodnight Gohan."

As Gohan heads off to bed Jan asks the Gohan's Dad "Um...Goku. If you don't mind me asking, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh. That's right. Hmm. Haven't thought about that one. Hey, Chi-chi, do you think Jan could share a room with Gohan for tonight?"

Chi-chi gets mildly annoyed "What? Are you kidding, Goku?! The little guy just moved in!"

"What's wrong with sharing a room for the night?"

"Um, Goku; In case you didn't notice, Gohan's a GIRL, and Jan is a BOY!"

"What's the big deal? Bulma and I shared a room overnight once when I was a kid."

Chi-Chi pinches between her eyes. "Oh, Goku."

Jan interjects "No that's okay you guys, I'll just sleep on the couch for tonight. I'll gather all my belongs first thing tomorrow morning."

Goku replies "Fair enough. Uh, one thing though...Me, Gohan, and Piccolo need to head out in the morning for something important."

"What's that?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just grab all your things tomorrow morning and we'll be back before you know it."

"Okay then. Goodnight, guys." Jan heads off to bed.

(After losing his mother to disease, Jan has managed to find a new home with Gohan and her family; but with the Android threat less than a day away, what lies in store for our heroes. Stay tuned.)


	3. Episode 3 The Androids

The Androids

(Previously on DRAGONBALL FGC, a female Gohan met a young boy while training with her father and Piccolo. After the death of his mother, eleven-year-old Jan now had to live with Gohan and her family as he had no-one else to care for him. Now with the clock ticking, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo have taken off from the Son House to meet the android threat.)

Along the way, Gohan flies further ahead than Piccolo and her father. Goku notices this, and says to her "We'll be there soon, Gohan. Try and save your energy."

"Okay, Dad," says Gohan as she pulls back.

In a moment Piccolo says "Three years...three years we've trained for this fight, But will it be enough, Goku?"

Goku looks at the Namekian and replies "We'll know when we get there, Piccolo."

"You understand that we could've done a lot more if we had more time, right?"

"You did as much as you could. We all did."

In another moment, Gohan lights up as she sees Krillin just up ahead. "Hey, it's Krillin! Hi Krillin!" She flies ahead.

Krillin pulls back, looks around and says "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Goku moves ahead and says to his friend "Hey Krillin, ready to face the Androids?"

"Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Concerned, Gohan asks him "Hey is there something wrong Krillin?"

"No. It's just that...I just wish things didn't have to be like this."

"Hmm. Yea. You got me on that one. But hey! At least we have Father to back us up."

"Yea, I guess so."

Soon, Goku calls out "Hey, look!"

As our heroes approach their destination, Goku continues "Gosh. There's a lot more people here than I thought."

Gohan comments "There are so many innocents here. We'll have to divert the Androids attention away from the city to avoid harming them."

"That's right," Goku agrees.

Krillin responds "We'll worry about that later, guys. We need to find those androids first."

Just then, Goku calls out "Alright, let's go!"

Our heroes approach a plateau overlooking the city, where Tien, Yamcha, and Bulma, are waiting for them. Before long, Yajirobe appears at the scene with senzu beans in tow. He hands the beans over to Goku, and then he takes his leave; but before his vehicle disappears on the horizon, it suddenly explodes in a fiery cloud. Suddenly the androids appear up above, but as soon as they're noticed, they disappear into the city. That's when Gohan makes a shocking discovery, that the androids have no energy signal and therefore cannot be detected.

Our heroes head down into the city to search for the androids. When they find them, Yamcha gets seriously injured, and the others rush in to help him. Goku and the others help lead the androids to a location away from the city. When the battle begins, Goku reveals himself to be a Super Saiyan. Victory seems likely, until Goku begins clutching his heart in pain. It seems that the heart virus of Trunks's warning has come to pass, but at an unexpected and inopportune time. As Goku begins to falter, another Saiyan steps in to finish the fight; it's Vegeta, ready to show the world that he too has become a Super Saiyan. As the battle rages on, Yamcha takes Goku back home, where Jan and Chi-Chi are waiting.

* * *

At the Son House, Jan brings in the last of his belongings from his former home. Chi-chi asks him "Is that everything you need?"

Jan replies to Gohan's mother "Yea, that's everything."

"Oh...I see. You don't have all that much, do you?"

"Well, I never ask for much, anyway."

Chi-chi lets out a sigh "Yea. Your mom told me as much, right before she...well you know."

Suddenly the front door flings open. Yamcha runs in and calls out "Chi-Chi!"

Chi-chi turns around before replying "Yamcha? What happened?!"

"The virus. It's attacking Goku's heart!"

"Now? But how is that possible?!"

"I don't know, but he needs that medicine, now!"

Concerned, Jan asks "What's wrong with Goku?"

Yamcha looks at the kid and asks "Wait a minute. Who are you?"

Chi-Chi responds to him "Oh sorry, Yamcha...this is Jan, he lives with us now."

"Oh. I see."

Jan looks at Goku as Yamcha gets him onto a bed. Worried, he asks "Is HE gonna die?!"

Yamcha shakes his head and says "No, Kid. We won't let him. Not this time."

Confused Jan asks "Wait. What do you mean, 'THIS TIME'?"

Surprised, Yamcha looks back at the young boy and says "Wha-? You mean...they didn't tell you? Ah crap. Chi-chi, can we trust him?"

Jan calls out "What are you talking about? I don't even have any family left to tell my secrets to."

"For real?"

Jan nods.

Yamcha looks at Chi-chi. She nods to confirm Jan's story.

Yamcha then lets out a sigh. "Ah...well...I guess it couldn't hurt to bring you up to speed then."

* * *

Yamcha explains to Jan about the situation at hand. Afterwards Jan asks a question. "Let me get this straight. Goku was the anonymous vigilante that defeated the Red Ribbon Army all by himself?"

"Yea but he spared Dr. Jero's life. And Dr. Jero spent many years plotting his revenge against him, leading him to create the androids we're facing now."

"But you guys will stop them won't you?"

Yamcha exhales and says "Well kid, I sure hope so."

Suddenly the phone rings. and Chi-chi picks it up. "Hello?...Yamcha, its Bulma. She needs to speak with you."

Yamcha takes the phone "Hello?...WHA-! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

On the other end, Bulma says "Yea. And it sounds like there are more Androids on the way."

 _"Ahh man. Well that's just great!"_

"Uhuh, and it gets better. One of the Android's is actually Dr. Gero himself."

 _"Seriously?! Oh man!"_

"Alright, well I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

Gohan walks over and asks "Hey Bulma, can I have the phone?"

"Sure."

Gohan is handed the phone. "Mom are you there?"

Chi-chi takes the phone from Yamcha and says " _Hi sweetie. Are you doing okay?_ "

"Yea. I'm fine. How's Jan doing?"

" _He's alright. He just got done bringing in all his stuff a short while ago._ "

"That's good to hear. Can I speak to him for a sec?"

" _Of course._ "

Gohan hears Jan's Voice over the phone " _Hello?_ "

Gohan lightens her tone "Hey there, buddy. It's Gohan."

" _Hi Gohan._ "

"Feeling any better?"

 _"Yea, A little bit."_

"That's good. I'll be home after a little while, so would you mind watching over my Dad for me until then?"

 _"Okay. Gohan."_

"Thank you, buddy. Bye." Gohan hangs up the phone.

Curious, Bulma asks the girl "So tell me about this Jan kid you were talking to, Gohan. Is he nice?"

Gohan simply smiles at Bulma.

Back on the battlefield, our heroes come across the androids of Trunks's prediction. In spite of their best efforts to stop them, Androids 17 and 18 manage to activate yet another android; Android 16, designed for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. Strangely, in fact, Android 16 refuses to fight anyone other than Goku. Even without 16, Androids 17 and 18 manage to defeat our heroes effortlessly. The Earth's special forces were spared, but now the Androids are after Goku.

(Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	4. Episode 4 Shift in Time

A Shift in Time

(Previously on DRAGONBALL FGC, a female Gohan met a young boy who was destined to change her life forever. After the death of his mother, the eleven-year-old boy now had to live with Gohan and her family as he had no-one else to care for him. As the android threat emerges, Goku came down with the deadly heart virus of Trunks's prediction and was brought home by Yamcha. Back on the battlefield, our heroes were easily defeated by the androids. What happens now? Find out today.)

Stinging from their defeat at the hands of androids 17 and 18, Krillin and Trunks now arrive at the Son house, and knock at the front door. Chi-chi barges out, slamming the door in Krillin's face. "Gohan?!" She calls out.

After having a door slammed in his face, Krillin says "Good to see you too, Chi-Chi. That smarts." Noticing Trunks silence, Krillin whispers to him "Well? Say hello, Trunks."

"Oh, hello." Trunks bows. And then he looks up and notices Jan standing beside Chi-chi, and is stunned. "Uh...who's that with you?"

"This boy's name is Jan." Chi-chi replies. "He's living with us now."

Trunks is surprised. He thinks to himself 'Who is THIS kid? I don't recognize him at all from MY time...but then...why does his name sound familiar?'

Yamcha walks out and says "Oh, Krillin. Hey! Alright. I'm glad you made it here safe."

With a serious look, Krillin asks "How's Goku doing?"

"He's okay for now. He's just sleeping," Yamcha says smiling. He then notices Trunks and says "Hey. Welcome back, man. So, if you guys are here, you must've defeated the androids right?"

Trunks is noticeably nervous when he says "Uh...no. Sorry."

Krillin responds "I can't explain now, but we have to evacuate Goku to Master Roshi's place. We're dealing with a group of Androids that are infinitely more powerful than all of us."

Yamcha cries out "WHAT?! You...YOU MEAN WE CAN'T STOP THEM?!"

* * *

Yamcha and Krillin load Goku and a bunch of other stuff onto a Capsule Corp Chopper. Then Krillin asks his friend "Hey, Yamcha. Where's Gohan?"

Yamcha answers "She should be getting home any time now."

Just then Jan Looks up and calls out "Look! It's Gohan!"

Chi-chi is incredibly joyous as she cries out "Here she comes!"

As Gohan lands on the ground, she says "Oh, hey guys."

Chi-Chi hugs her daughter. "You've come home. Oh, my baby! I'm so happy to see you!"

Not knowing what's going on, Gohan asks her friends. "Um. What are you guys doing?"

Krillin assures her "No time to talk. We'll explain on the way. Just get on the plane, Gohan."

* * *

After the plane takes off, Krillin explains the current situation to Gohan. Then she asks Krillin "Are they really that powerful?"

"Afraid so, Gohan. They're even more powerful than the androids Trunks told us about."

Jan cannot believe what he's hearing as he comments on the situation "Surely you're mistaken, Krillin. That makes no sense."

Yamcha interjects "Yea, I was about to say."

Trunks shakes his head and points out "No. There's no mistake. They're different somehow. I know it."

After a short pause, Chi-chi screams as if in terror"Ahh! Oh no!"

She almost steps on Jin the cat's tail, as it jumps into Jan's lap and meows. "What happened," asks Jan.

"What in the world was I thinking," Chi-chi panics. "We don't have a minute to waste! We have to hurry before it's too late!"

Gohan is confused and concerned as she asks "What do you mean?"

"This." Chi-chi slams down a bunch of text books. "You should be studying little lady."

Gohan isn't amused "Uh, Mom, now's not really the time."

Chi-chi snaps "Don't talk back to me, young lady! Now get to it!"

Krillin comments, as Gohan gets to work "Wow. And I thought I had it rough."

Our heroes begin to discuss their next move. Trunks purposes something drastic, going back in time and destroying the androids before Dr. Jero can activate them. He soon realizes however, that he is low on fuel, and that going back in time wouldn't change the world he's currently in.

Concerned, Yamcha asks Trunks "So why bother coming back in the first place Trunks? You just said you couldn't change anything."

Trunks solemnly replies "It was my mother's idea. She felt that even though we couldn't change our own world, that we could still make a better world than the one we lived in. Still, I can't believe history changed THIS much."

Jan reassures him "That's okay, Trunks. If it wasn't for you, Goku wouldn't be with us right now. That's all that matters."

Chi-chi agrees "Yea, exactly."

Jan goes on to say "And besides. All the changes in history that have happened thus far are the result of butterfly-effect. One that kicked off the second you went back in time initially. Nobody could've predicted any of this happening. Not even you."

Gohan is impressed by Jan's intelligence as she looks over and says "Wow, Jan. You're really smart, dude." Chi-chi gets annoyed at Gohan as she gestures her daughter to get back to work.

After a short pause, Trunks asks "So, uh Jan, how did you come to know Gohan and them? I don't think I ever met you in my time, so why don't you enlighten me?"

Jan replies "We met a few months ago. She, her father, and Piccolo were training to fight the androids. She fell and almost hit me on the way down...and... uh yea that's about it."

Gohan looks over and says "Heh. Kinda funny when you think about it, aye buddy?"

Jan's face lights up as he says "Yea, I guess so."

Trunks observed how Jan and Gohan interacted with each-other just then. And then he remembers something. "Oh. Wait a minute." Trunks remembers one of the last conversations he had with Gohan in his own time. "Before her death, the Gohan from my time mentioned some guy she met just before the androids hit. His name was...it was YOU, JAN."

Jan is surprised "Me?"

"Yea. It makes perfect sense. I knew your name sounded familiar."

Gohan looks over. "Wait. Are you saying that Jan existed in your time too?"

Trunks sounds nervous when he replies "Well...yes."

Gohan smiles. "Oh, well that's pretty cool." Gohan goes back to reading her books.

After a short pause, Jan curiously asks "So, what did...uh...the uh...Gohan in your time tell you about me, if you don't mind me asking?"

Trunks remembers vividly what the Gohan of his time had told him, but he is hesitant to reveal every detail, so He asks Jan, "Hey...your...father is he-?"

Jan replies "Dead? Yea."

"Damn."

"It's okay though. I never really knew him and I had Mom to take care of me."

Trunks is surprised "Wait. 'Never really knew him?' What do you mean?"

"Well...He died soon after I was born, so..."

Confused, Trunk asks "Wait, so then how did you come to live with Gohan and them?"

"Well, my mother recently passed away and..."

Trunks is shocked "Wait, so you're saying that BOTH of your parents are dead?!"

"Well...yea."

Trunks takes a breath "Ah crap."

Concerned, Jan asks "What? What is it?"

"This isn't right. This isn't how it was supposed to go. In my time, your mother is still alive, and your father isn't supposed to die until just recently at this point in time. I know because even though I never met YOU specifically, I HAVE however met your mother in person before."

Jan is shocked to hear this "You're kidding!"

Trunks regretfully says "No...I'm not. And I'm sorry, Jan. This is my fault. I didn't think time would change this much."

Jan assures him "Oh. You don't need to blame yourself for that. I mean...you couldn't have known that any of this was ever going to happen. Remember, it's the butterfly-effect. I know you didn't mean it."

Trunks is a little surprised by this reaction "Oh. I...Thank you so much, Jan. That's REALLY gracious of you. See that's one thing that the Gohan in my time told me about you. That you're a gracious forgiving person. It's the same."

Jan appreciates that as he looks down. "Hmm." And then he lets out a sigh.

As Gohan finishes her homework. She asks her Mother "That's done. Can I take a break?"

Chi-chi effects a sigh and says "Yes. Go right ahead."

Gohan walks over and sits next to her buddy, Jan. "Hey, little buddy. You okay," asks Gohan in a light tone.

Jan replies in a quite tone "Yea...Yea I'm fine."

Gohan concernedly asks "You sure?"

"Yea. I'm Sure."

As Gohan embraces her friend, Chi-Chi thinks to herself 'Just like me and Goku when WE were kids.'

Just then, Yamcha suggests "Hey, Krillin. Don't you think we better tell Bulma what we're up to?"

Krillin replies to the pilot "Good idea...Wait, are you saying that I should do it? No way."

Yamcha replies with a smile "Come on, Krillin. I'm flying the plane here. Thanks, buddy."

"Oh alright. No offense, Trunks. Your mom's just hard to deal with sometimes."

Trunks concurs "I know what you mean." He chuckles.

(Our heroes receive word from Bulma of a mysterious ship out in the wilderness, which strangely resembles Trunks's time machine. What does this mean for our heroes? Stay tuned.)


	5. Episode 5 Jan's Training Begins

Jan's Training Begins

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, after being easily defeated by the androids, Trunks and Krillin arrived at the Son house to relocate Goku to Master Roshi's house. And now, our heroes have just received word from Bulma of a mysterious ship that was recently spotted out in the wilderness, one which strangely resembles Trunks's time machine. Trunks is stumped and plans to go looking for it.)

Uncertain, Yamcha asks Trunks "Are you absolutely sure that your time machine is one-of-a-kind, man?"

Trunks answers bluntly "Yes. I need to head down there and find out what happened."

Gohan asks him "Hey Trunks, can I go with you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

An angry Chi-Chi snaps "Gohan!"

Gohan then tries to assure her mother by saying "Come on, Mom. I'll be fine."

"NO! You're staying put until your homework is done."

Everyone except Goku and Krillin falls down. "But, Mom, I can finish it when I get back."

"Ugh. Fine."

Gohan looks over at her friend and asks him "Hey Jan, how about you, wanna come with us?"

Concerned for his own safety, Jan asks "Are you sure it's safe out there?"

Gohan reassures him "Don't worry, little buddy. If worst comes to worst, I'll keep you safe. How does THAT sound?"

"Oh...Okay. Let's go."

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Gohan, Jan, and Trunks find the hidden time machine. Then they wait for Bulma. Once she arrives, Trunks opens up the cockpit and quickly looks at the file system in the computer inside. He discovered that the time machine had been sent back four years prior to the present day. Which meant that whatever it was that used the time machine, had already been there for a year by the time Trunks first arrived, and in so doing, changed the present.

Just before departing, Gohan notices something even stranger; the shell of a creature unlike anything she has ever seen before.

Jan is astounded "HOLY MACKEREL!"

Gohan is disgusted "What the heck is THAT thing?"

Trunks let's out a sigh, and then says "I couldn't say. But whatever it is must've been what came out of that time machine over there. We should head off to Master Roshi's house with the others."

Gohan, Jan, and Trunks head off to Kame house. And as they touch down, Gohan calls out "Hello? Master Roshi! Is anyone home?" She opens the door. Everyone inside is looking at the television.

Confused, Jan asks "Uh...what's going on?"

In a serious tone, Krillin says "Come on over and take a look at THIS, you guys." The News on the TV showed that there were people in Gingertown fighting for their lives. And then...static. "I think it's over, you guys. It must be a some sort of creature that's causing all that trouble in Gingertown.

Trunks nods "Agreed. We found a shell earlier near the time capsule. I'm heading over to Gingertown. Gohan, you and Jan stay here with Goku.

Krillin gives a concerned response "But Trunks, are you sure you wanna go out there by yourself?"

"Don't worry me. I'm a Super Saiyan. I'll be okay. Besides, I'm more concerned about the androids right now."

"Alright, but be careful out there. Okay?"

Trunks nods, then he runs outside and takes off.

Curious about what Trunks said before he left, Jan asks Gohan "Uh, Gohan; pardon me for asking, but what exactly is a 'Saiyan'?"

Jan's question startles Gohan. "Huh?"

"Trunks said before he left that he was a super 'Saiyan.' What's a Saiyan?"

Gohan looks away and lets out a sigh. "Oh boy."

Up until now she has failed to mention the nature of her own heritage to her friend. She is worried that if she tells him the truth about her family's origins, it may negatively impact his view of both herself and her family. Gohan thinks to herself 'Oh boy...where do I even begin?' She lets out a sigh, sits down, and delicately confesses to her friend about her heritage, and explains as best she can what a Saiyan is.

Jan is stunned "Wait, so then...your father is a...a Saiyan?"

Gohan replies in a low tone of voice "Yes...he is."

"So then...that means that you are..."

"A Half-Saiyan."

"Woah," Jan says quietly.

"Now...does that change how you feel about me, Jan?"

"Well...uh...Here's the thing. You and your dad...you guys look completely human to me, first of all. Second of all, even if that wasn't the case, you and your family was kind enough to take me in. Everything you guys have done for me so far has been purely human in my book. So what difference does it make?"

Gohan notices that. "So...you don't mind that me and my dad aren't from this world?"

"Not at all. You and your dad are among the most 'human' people I know, even if you aren't ACTUALLY human by blood."

Gohan appreciates this, and she embraces her now TRUSTED friend.

Watching this, Krillin can't help but to think 'To be young and in love. Those were the days.'

Just then, Jan says to Gohan's mother "Hey...uh...Chi-Chi. How's Jin doing?"

Chi-Chi replies happily "He's fine. He's sleeping in Goku's room."

"Oh Good."

Sensing something strange, Gohan walks over to the window, and looks out.

Jan Hey. What's up?

Gohan gestures Krillin. "Hey, Krillin. This is gonna sound strange, but I'm sensing two Piccolos out there."

Jan is confused by this "What do you...?

Krillin replies to Gohan "Yea. That IS pretty strange."

Curious about this, Jan asks "Uh...Hold on. Do you guys have like a sixth sense that I'm not aware of?"

Gohan answers the boy "Uh...well...kind of."

Krillin explains "It works like this. Me, Gohan, and the others have the ability to sense the life-force of other people. Okay? This allows us to determine how strong a person is, where they are, it can even tell us whether a person's life-force good, evil, or anywhere else in between."

Gohan continues where Krillin left off "Everybody's energy signature is different too. In this case, we're detecting two sets of the same energy signature. Huh? Now, it's changing. Now I'm sensing Frieza and his father."

Roshi calls out "What? But that's impossible!"

Soon, the energy changes again. Krillin calls out "What the-! Do you guys feel that?!"

"That's Goku's Ki!"

Jan stresses "But Goku is...!"

Gohan runs over to the room where her father is. "My Dad's still here!"

Krillin responds by telling her "Alright. Stay here, Gohan. I'll go check it out and find out what's going on."

"Good luck, Krillin."

Krillin heads out the door and takes off.

Gohan looks over at Jan...her friend. After some thought, she asks him "Hey, Jan. You wanna come outside with me for a second?"

"Uh, sure."

Outside Jan asks Gohan "So what's up, Gohan? Why'd you ask me to come out here? Is something wrong?"

With a smile, the girl replies "Well no. I just thought that I might try teaching you the art of self-defense, uh...you know, in case something happens."

Jan's eyes widen "Um...O-Okay."

"Alright." says Gohan. "First off, I wanna know exactly what I have to work with in terms of being able to train you, so give me your best shot."

Jan is confused by this "Um...I'm sorry what?"

Gohan points directly at her face "Right here. Hit me as hard as you can, buddy, and you better not hold back on me."

Startled, Jan shakes his head. "I can't do that!"

"What? Afraid I'm gonna hit you back," Gohan teases.

"I mean 'Can't.' My mom said I shouldn't fight girls."

Gohan is surprised. "Seriously? Come on, Jan. It's not like we're fighting for real or anything. It's just training. Now, come on. Hit me."

Jan is nervous about this. "Okay. I'll try." He pauses. Then, he leaps toward Gohan and throws a punch; but he deliberately slows down his attack at the last second, barely touching Gohan's face.

"Seriously, Dude? Come on, tough guy. Punch me."

Jan pauses. Then he advances again, and this time he knocks Gohan off her feet. Landing her on her rear end.

Gohan is astounded. "Whoa. Holy cow. You hit hard, dude."

Jan worries "D-did I hurt you?!"

"Ah, not really. But still, that was a really good punch, man. I'm impressed. Now, let's see how fast you can run. Try running a lap around the island."

Roshi walks outside. Gohan looks over and says "Hey, Master Roshi..."

"Yes, Gohan," He replies.

"Do you have a stopwatch or something else I could barrow? I'm training Jan and I need him to run a lap around the island."

"Oh...I see. Need any help then?"

"Yea, Sure."

"Alright then." Roshi takes out his stopwatch, and ready's it.

Gohan looks at her NEW pupil and asks him "Ready, Jan?"

Jan nods "Uhuh."

"Go!"

Roshi clicks the stopwatch, and Jan runs...faster than Gohan expected. After Just over five seconds, Jan completes the lap, and Roshi stops the timer.

Breathing heavily, Jan asks "So...how did I do?"

Gohan replies with astonishment "Well, I don't know how long that was, but I'll tell you right now. THAT was one heck of a run, man!"

Roshi says to them "That was five-and-a-half seconds! He's as fast as I am at full strength!

Gohan is impressed. "No foolin?"

Roshi is astounded. "How is that even possible?"

Jan tells them "Well, I know that I'm use to being chased by wild animals out in the wilderness whenever I venture out. Maybe THAT explains it?"

Gohan replies to him "I don't know. Maybe. Either way, it looks like you got some HIDDEN POTENTIAL going for ya. Now, let's teach you how to sense energy levels. For starters, you need to be perfectly calm and have a clear mind. Think you can do that?"

"Um...I don't know, but I'll certainly try."

(A female Gohan has taken it upon herself to train her trusted friend the art of fighting. So far, it appears to be off to a good start as Jan has some hidden potential to unlock. Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	6. Episode 6 Beyond Super Saiyan

Beyond Super Saiyan

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Gohan confessed to Jan regarding her true heritage. Yet learning about his friend's Saiyan origins didn't seem to yield any effect on Jan's view towards Gohan or her family. Now, Gohan has taken it upon herself train her trusted friend with Master Roshi's assistance.)

Jan is completely silent as he tries his hand at sensing energy levels. After some time passes, he suddenly picks up a spark of light. He then opens his eyes and tells Gohan "Something happened."

"Good. Now try to sense my power level," Gohan replies smiling.

Jan squints as he tries to make out what he's sensing. "It's...uh...kinda...bright. Like REALLY bright. It's intense!"

Gohan explains to her pupil "That's because I'm a Saiyan, dude. Saiyans are suppose to have strong energy levels. Try yourself now."

"Uh...there's something there for sure, but...not a whole lot. I...guess that means I'm weak then, huh?" He looks down.

Gohan places a hand on her close friend's shoulder and reassures him "Cheer up, Jan-y-boy. I'm sure you'll be strong like me SOMEDAY."

Jan rejoices. "Thanks Gohan."

"Sure thing, dude." Looking a Jan's face, Gohan is awed by the same innocent expression she noted when she first met the boy. She blushes as she effects a small giggle.

Roshi looks at Jan and says to him "I have to say this. While you may seem weak compared to Gohan; as an Earthing, I'd say you're quite strong."

Jan replies to the old man "You really mean that, sir?"

"I do. In fact...I'd say that, as you are right now, you're even stronger than GOKU was at this age."

Jan surprised to hear this. "What? Really?"

"Yes. Now you see, I was Goku's teacher at one point when HE was a kid...until he surpassed me of course."

"He's right, dude." Gohan adds. "I feel like if you trained hard enough, you could surpass Master Roshi in a heartbeat."

The Old Hermit nods. "Indeed you could."

Some time later, Piccolo and others returned to Kame House to inform Krillin and Gohan that the Mysterious creature from the future that they found was Cell; an android created by Dr. Gero. Now our heroes must prepare to go after the monster together.

Gohan nods. "Alright, Jan. You stay here and watch my Dad. At his current rate of recovery, it shouldn't be long now before he wakes up."

"Uh. Of course."

"I'll catch ya later, buddy. Stay safe, okay?"

Gohan takes off with Krillin and the others on the Capsule Plane. Soon afterwards, Jan, Chi-Chi, and Roshi discover that Goku is no longer in bed. He's outside blasting the water. Goku has finally awakened, and has just announced his plan to surpass the power of a Super Saiyan.

Jan responds to this in disbelief "Let me get this straight. You think you can become stronger than a Super Saiyan?"

Goku then explains "Well, I don't really know for certain just yet. But what I DO know is that it's the only way to defeat Cell, and I won't know until I try." He pauses. "A year. All I need is a year."

"A year?! Are you kidding me?! we don't have time for that, Goku!"

Goku reassures him "Don't worry about it, Jan. I know a place where I can get a year's worth of training in just one day."

"What?"

Goku looks over at his wife and asks her "Hey, Chi-Chi. Would it okay if I brought Gohan and Jan with me to train?"

Jan asks him "I'm going too?"

"Sure. You need to complete your training with Gohan, don't you?"

Jan is surprised by this. "Oh...I... guess you're right."

Chi-chi speaks seriously to her husband "Is this a joke? Well...what do you think I'll say, Goku?" She pauses. "Huh. Go ahead. I can't stop you. But make sure that Gohan gets as strong as possible. Okay?"

Goku is stunned. "Uh...Hey, no problem."

"Just promise me that as soon as she gets back, you'll let Gohan study. Alright?"

"Sure."

"Now, you guys give it all you've got. Okay?"

"Thanks, Chi-Chi. I'll see ya later. Alright, Jan. Grab on."

"Jan grabs onto Goku's arm. Then Goku holds his fingers between his eyes, and teleports."

On the capsule plane Krillin says "We could sure use Goku's help right about now."

Just then Goku teleports in with Jan at his side. Gohan happily calls out "It's Daddy!"

Krillin continues "It would sure be nice if..." He turns around, then he joyously cries out "Goku? GOKU! YOU CAME BACK! I can't believe it!"

"Yea. So, when do we eat?"

Krillin is joyously crying. "Hehe. You're back to your old self alright."

"Yea. Well...guys gotta eat, right?"

Gohan is joyously tearing too. "Daddy, I'm so happy you're back!" She hugs her father.

Afterwards Goku walks over to Piccolo and says. "Hi, Kamiccolo!" Piccolo is startled by this. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Look. I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo. Don't forget that."

"Hehe. Sure. Uh seriously though, we're in no condition to fight Cell at the moment, so I've decided to start training again. Gonna try and surpass the level of a Super Saiyan. And I know a place where I could train to do just that in a matter of days."

Yamcha asks him "Where's that, Goku?"

"It's over at the lookout."

Piccolo responds to this "I see. So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then. No one has ever been able to stay in there for more than a year. It might be more than you can handle."

"That's why I'm taking Trunks and Vegeta. At least one of us should be able to do it."

"Then go now. Cell is getting stronger every day, and time is short. If he absorbs Android 17, we're done for."

"Right. Okay. Grab on, you two."

"Right. Let's do this, Jan," says Gohan as the two of them latch on to Goku.

Krillin says to them "Alright. Train hard, you guys."

They teleport to Trunks's location. Trunks greets them by saying "Goku."

"Hey, Trunks. How's your training going?"

"Not good. My father really doesn't want me training with him. Every time I get close to him he just tells me to get lost. He's just been standing over there for three days. He hasn't even moved."

"Well that's strange. Alright. I'll go have a word with him." Goku flies over to Vegeta. "Yo, Vegeta."

Vegeta doesn't want to be bothered "Go away, Kakarot."

"Look. I just wanna help you out, Vegeta. I know what you're trying to do. There's a room over at Kami's place where you can get a year's worth of training in a day."

Vegeta thinks it over "Hmm. I could ascend very quickly." He turns around. "Show me."

"Well, here's the deal. Only two people can train in there at once, so I'll go in with Gohan and you'll go in with Trunks. Some time together might do you guys some good. You can even go in first if you want to."

"Hmm. Very well."

"In the meantime, Gohan's gonna be outside training Jan."

Vegeta is confused "Wait. Who the hell is Jan?"

Goku points the other way. "See that little boy over there next to Gohan? That's him. He lives with us in our home now."

Vegeta is stumped "Hmm. I see." He thinks to himself 'That's peculiar. Can hardly sense ANYTHING from that little half-pint. No matter. If Cell has his way, then the whole planet will be destroyed as it is.' He looks over at Goku "Alright, let's go then."

They all teleport to the lookout. Once there, Goku says "Hi, Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo looks over and says "Oh. Hello, Goku."

"Hey, if you don't mind, me and the others have some training to do. Could you show us where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is?"

"Of course. Please follow me. I'm afraid it's not very luxurious, but it should have everything you need." As the group reaches the door to the Time Chamber, Mr. Popo asks "Now then, who's going in first?"

Goku looks back and says "Trunks, Vegeta; you're up."

Mr. Popo opens the door to the chamber. "Right this way, please. Once you're in, you must spend a year inside, while outside only a day will pass."

Goku then tells them "Good luck in there, you guys."

Trunks and Vegeta enter the Time Chamber, and Mr. Popo closes the door. Gohan scratches her head and says "Gosh, I hope those two get along in there." She turns and looks at her close friend. "Hey Jan. You wanna continue your training?"

Jan replies to her "Uh...sure."

They both walk to the center of the lookout. Gohan says to her pupil "Alright, Jan. I want you to try and attack me. This time I'm gonna be dodging and blocking. If you can hit me even once, I'll teach you how to manipulate and use ki."

Jan is confused and asks "Ki? What's that?"

Gohan explains to him "Ki is basically a form of latent energy. It's one thing that makes me and the others so strong, man."

"Oh. I see."

Gohan nods at her pupil, and says "Alright, Jan. Come on then."

(Jan resumes his training with Gohan. But with the android threat still looming, is there any hope for the future? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	7. Episode 7 Training Resumes

Training Resumes

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Goku awakened with a plan to surpass the power of a Super Saiyan. Then he spoke of a room over at Kami's lookout where he, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta can get a full year's worth of training in just one day. With the Android Threat still looming is there any hope for the future?)

A female Gohan is training Jan at Kami's lookout. As she gets into her combat stance, she tells her pupil "Okay, Jan. Come at me."

Jan replies "Okay. Here I go."

The boy charges at his opponent and strikes with great precision as he aims directly for Gohan's weak areas and gets parried each time. Gohan on the other hand, who previously expected Jan's technique to be chaotic and formless, is astounded by both the ferocity and the precision of his attacks. After many tries, Jan successfully manages to strike Gohan in the stomach. As his instructor takes a step back to regain balance, Jan worriedly tells Gohan "Oh my goodness! Gohan, are you okay?"

Gohan looks up and smiles at her pupil. And then...she strikes at him. But incredibly, her attack fails to connect. Surprised at this, Gohan comments "Oh wow. You're a lot more skilled than I thought, Jan. I'm impressed."

"Y-You are?"

"Yea. Like, I'm not even joking, dude. Your movements were so freaking sharp just now, I couldn't believe it. Not only that, but you actually managed to keep your guard up when I tried to fake you out. That was amazing!"

Jan is just as surprised as Gohan is. "Well, It...just felt natural. I-I didn't even know I could do that."

Gohan is stunned. "You're kidding!"

"No...I'm not. I-I don't even..."

"Jan?"

"M-my mother...s-she always said that my father was a pretty skilled fighter himself so...I don't know...maybe I got it from-from him?" Jan places a hand on his forehead as he gets a slight headache.

Gohan places a hand on Jan's shoulder. "Hey, you alright, Jan?"

Jan lets out a sigh. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can take a break if you want."

"No...Its fine. I'm good."

"If you say so. Anyhow, let's get back to training. I'm gonna teach you how to manipulate and use ki. Basically, ki comes from two main sources; your body, and your mind. Your body controls your striking power and movement speed, while your mind helps your reaction time and your accuracy. More on those later. For now, try and take what inner strength you have and form it into a ball of light if you can. Think you can do that?"

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Jan positions his hands close together. And then, he tries to form a ball. "How about this Gohan?"

Gohan observes what her pupil is doing. "That's almost right. Keep practicing and eventually you can-."

"It's working!" A ball of energy forms between Jan's hands. "Haha! I did it! Haha!"

Gohan is surprised. "Nice work, Jan! Though, I'm a little bit surprised you got it down so quickly. You really are gifted aren't you?"

"Heh. I guess so."

Gohan looks over at her dad, then she looks back at Jan and says. "Hey, uh...you mind if we take a short break?"

"Uh...sure."

Gohan walks over to her father with Jan, and she asks "Hey, Dad. Got any updates on the situation?"

Goku replies to her "Piccolo's energy level is rising, and I can't sense anything else at his location. With that said, I can only assume that he's fighting the androids."

Jan walks over and says "Wait, are you saying that you CAN'T sense the androids' power levels?"

Gohan answers "No. That's why we had so much trouble finding them earlier."

"But what about Cell? Isn't HE an android too?"

"Cell is different. He wasn't created with nuts and bolts like 17 and 18."

"He's not?"

"No. You see, he was created from the cells of some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, including my Father."

"What? You mean like a Bio-Android?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Jeeze."

"Yea, and that's not even the worst part. Cell's sole purpose is to absorb both 17 and 18 to achieve his perfect form. If that happens, the resulting increase in power will make him undefeatable!"

"We have to stop him!"

Goku nods and says "That's why we're here. And that's exactly the reason why Vegeta and Trunks are training right now."

"They're spending a full year in that place. But for us, only a day will pass right?"

Goku nods. "Yes. And once the two of them are done, me and Gohan are gonna do the exact same thing."

Then Gohan adds "In the meantime, you could ask Mr. Popo to give you a ride back to Master Roshi's place if you want. Otherwise, if you wanna stick around, I'm sure there's a bed around here somewhere in case you get tired. You could also ask Mr. Popo to whip something up for ya in case you get hungry."

"Okay."

A moment or so later, Gohan detects something. "Hey, Dad. You feel that?"

Goku senses it too. "Yea. Cell's on his way to fight Piccolo and the androids."

Jan asks "Which direction is he?"

Gohan points in a particular direction. "That way."

"Holy cow! That power is mind boggling!"

"Yea. It is. He's even stronger than he was earlier. This is NOT good."

After a short pause, Goku looks over at Gohan and says "Gohan, I think you should get back to training Jan for now."

"Okay, Dad. Good to go, Jan?"

Jan nods and says "Y-yes."

Gohan and her pupil walk back over to the center of the lookout to continue training. Once there, Gohan says "Alright. This time, I'm gonna give you some basic flight training; but first, I'm gonna give you a challenge. I want to see you avoid at least five of my attacks in a row without getting hit. Parry if you can. Think you can do that?"

Jan nod "Yea. I'll give it a try."

"I'm gonna limit my striking power to match yours to be fair. Alright?" Gohan gets into her fighting stance. "Ready? Here I go!" Gohan strikes at Jan five times, and misses each time. "That was surprising...pretty good. Ready for your next lesson?"

"Uhuh."

"Alright. Now, I'm gonna teach you how to fly. To start with, you need to have your feet close together, hold very still, gather energy from your body, and slowly push it out. It's your first time, so you need to concentrate. If you don't use enough energy, you won't take off. If you use too much, you won't be able to control it. Got it?"

"Right. I'll give it shot."

Jan brings his feet together, and gathers latent energy. As this happens, Gohan tells him "Yea! That's it! That's the way!" Jan, takes a deep breath and then he slowly lifts off the ground. Gohan gets excited by this. "Yes! Haha! You got it, Jan! Woohoo!"

Jan begins to struggle. "Gohan, could you give it a rest, please? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh."

As Jan touches down, he lets out a sigh.

Gohan walks over to her pupil and says "You did it, Jan. You flew."

"Yea. I guess I did, huh?"

Gohan gives him a big hug. "Oh. I'm so proud of you." Just as Jan begins to pull away, Gohan and her father pick up a disturbance. After letting go of her pupil, Gohan rushes over to Goku. "Dad?! Dad, what's happening?!"

Goku tells her "It's Piccolo. He's in danger!"

Jan runs over and concernedly asks "Can you help him?"

"No. We can't take that risk. Cell is way too powerful! We'll just have to wait it out until Trunks and Vegeta complete their training."

In another moment, Goku, Gohan, and Jan all sense Piccolo's energy fading away. As this happens, Goku says "No...Piccolo. Guys, we...we've lost him."

Gohan is in despair. "No...no." Then she screams "NO!"

Mr. Popo is tearing. "Kami," He says.

Gohan is crying as well. As she tries to leave, she "I can't do this...I can't do this anymore!"

Goku holds her back. "Gohan? Gohan wait!"

"No! Let me go! It's not fair! Let go of me! Piccolo h-he needs me!"

"Gohan listen to me!"

"Piccolo was my instructor since day one, Dad. It's not fair!"

"I know it's not fair. But we only have one chance to beat that monster, and we have to play with the cards that we're dealt in order to win. If we don't, his sacrifice will be in vein."

Gohan starts crying. "But it hurts, Dad."

"I know, Gohan. I know."

The pain Gohan is facing reminds Jan of what happened to his mother. He also remembers the comfort which Gohan and her family provided thereafter. And now he decides that it is time for him to return the favor. He walks over, and sits down next to Gohan.

As Jan wipes a tear from Gohan's face, she looks at him and gives him a hug. "Oh Jan." Gohan sniffles "You're a real sweetheart. You know that?"

(With Piccolo defeated, the monstrous Cell now seems poised to absorb androids 17 and 18. Stay tuned.)


End file.
